A Romantic Story About Kyungsoo
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: Jongin dengan segala hasratnya dan Kyungsoo dengan segala ketidakberuntungannya. DO KYUNGSOO, KIM JONGIN, OH SEHUN. KAISOO. HUNSOO. GS! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**HAI BALIK LAGI NIH BAWAIN CERITA DARI SANTHY AGATHA.**

**REMAKE. HEHE AKU GANTI JUDUL DARI "A ROMANTIC STORY ABOUT SERENA" JADI "A ROMANTIC STORY ABOUT KYUNGSOO"**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**YANG UDAH BACA PASTI TAU DEH GIMANA SERUNYA NOVEL INI.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

_Dalam hidupnya, impian Kyungsoo hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan biasa. Dia ingin menikah dengan Sehun kekasihnya, membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya; bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matari terbenam._

_Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sedehana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, merenggut orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Sehun yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang telah tersusun rapi. Semuanya hancur._

_Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah, Kyungsoo harus berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin, seorang direktur muda yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan memiliki obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya._

_Kyungsoo membutuhkan Jongin demi menyelamatkan Sehun, sedangkan Jongin membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesinya yang terus-menerus menyiksanya. _

_Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan itupun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. _

_Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa terbakar habis didalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan dan akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai._

_Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Kyungsoo harus memilih antara hasratnya pada Jongin, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya pada Sehun, lelaki baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam bentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1.**

"Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh _office boy_ untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tidak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu." Batin seorang gadis bermata bulat. Kyungsoo nama yang tertulis di _name tag_nya. Gadis itu tau bosnya sangat sibuk, gosip yang terdengar mengatakan presedirnya itu adalah _workaholic_ yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jamnya hanya untuk bekerja.

"Atau.. Kenapa dia tidak buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tidak akan berani menagihnya." Kata Kyungsoo menyuarakan isi hatinya. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada didalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO perusahaan. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan itu, sungguh tak disangka 1 tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tidak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tapi sekarang dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggul menghadap Mr. Kai. Panggilannya di perusahaan.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai 2 kali dipanggil menghadap langsung pada CEO, padahal setahunya Mr. Kai hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Kai sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu mu. Aku sudah menginformasikan kedatangan mu lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan kau langsung masuk." Kata sekertaris itu dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya, mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali. Dia sudah menelpon atasan Kyungsoo tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Kyungsoo begitu kegirangan karena telponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Kyungsoo sampai terlambat.

"Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterima kasih padaku.. Atau malah jengkel?" gumamnya. Jongin tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Kyungsoo akan bertambah jengkel padanya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Jongin termenung.

Gadis itu tidak berbohong, kedua orang tuanya memang sudah meninggal dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi.

"_Aku tinggal sendirian."_ Begitu ucapnya tadi.

"Apakah dia benar-benar tinggal sendirian seperti ceritanya. Jika dia tanpa keluarga dan tinggal di kamar kost untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta won ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasinya dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun? Apakah dia sakit?" memikirkan itu hati Jongin langsung merasa nyeri.

"Tidak mungkin. Jika dia sakit dia tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan. Jika begitu dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang." Kata Jongin menyimpulkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. Kalau begitu semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah untuknya mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Dia akan memberikan uang sebanyak yang Kyungsoo inginkan asal Kyungsoo mau melayaninya. Jongin sangat kaya dan memiliki gadis seperti Kyungsoo yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi seidkit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika _intercom_ berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya. Dia punya menawaran bagus dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan menolaknya.

"Presedir memanggil ku untuk mengambil payung ku yang tadi tertinggal?" gumam Kyungsoo sopan ketika Jongin mempersilahkannya duduk. Jongin tidak menjawabnya hingga Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu sedang menatapnya seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu namun pikirannya tidak ada ditempat itu.

"Mr. Kai?" Jongin mengerjap.

"Oh payung." Gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu.

"Ada di meja sekertaris ku, kau bisa mengambilnya disana." Katanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Lalu kenapa dia memanggil ku kesini?"_ batin Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu tidak mengambil pusing. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dari kursinya setelah mengira jika Jongin tidak akan berkata-kata lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih, permisi ." kata Kyungsoo lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Jongin.

"Tunggu Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin lembut. Dengan enggan Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Aku melarat ucapan ku tadi pagi," gumamnya misterius. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tengtang?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Tentang kau bukan tipe ku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada mu. Sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikan mu karena tidak tau kenapa kau bisa membuat ku sangat bergairah." Mulut Kyungsoo menganga dan dia tidak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkannya, bagaikan petir disiang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku. Mm bukan kekasih apa ya istilahnya di Seoul? Wanita simpanan mungkin?" Jongin tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekpresi _shock_ Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya perlu melayani ku di ranjang, memuaskan aku." Suara Jongin menjadi rendah dan merayu.

"Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir akan rugi, kau tau aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku kan membelikan mu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari temoat kost kecil mu itu. dengan begit aku bisa leluasa mengunjungi mu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupan mu. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku berikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahan, naju-naju rancangan designer terkenal, perawatan disalon terkemuka. Aku tau kau menyukainya Kyungsoo, karena gaya hidup mu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkan aku, hutang mu itu akan ku lunasi. Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaan mu dank au hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkan mu." Jongin akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat pucat sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! Tapi pemda itu menawarkan padanya? Kepada Kyungsoo? Berani-beraninya pemuda itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkan Kyungsoo sampai seperti itu

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tau wanita seperti apa kau dibalik sikap mu yang sok menjungjung moralitas…."

PLAK.

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Jongin terlempar kebelakang, suara tamparan itu menggema diruangan yang luas ini.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah.

"Berani-beranunya kau menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikan kepada ku! Kau pikir aku wanita seperti apa? Kau benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Pemuda tidak bermoral, bejat, menjijikan, dan…." Suara Kyungsoo terhenti melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Menjijikan kata mu?" jika tida Jongin tidak marah dengan tamparan Kyungsoo, sekarang dia benar-benar marah.

"Jika menurut mu aku menjijikan…" Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jika menurut mu aku menjijikan….."

Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo mengetahui kapan kedali diri Jongin lepas, dengan panic dan takut Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuju pintu, tapi terlambat, Jongin bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya. Kyungsoo berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Jongin mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Jongin menghimpit Kyungsoo dipintu, desah nafas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan yang lainnya bergairah.

"Le… Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan berteriak dan menuntut kau atas pelecehan.." Jongin tidak peduli, lagi pula ruangan ini kedap suara. Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Kyungsoo, bibir Jongin mencari-cari bibir Kyungsoo, tubuhnya makin menekan Kyungsoo ke pintu. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Jongin hanya menempel pada rahangnya. Dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Jongin menghimpitnya ke pintu dengan tangan mencengkram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dikiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Jongin tidak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Kyungsoo. Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, Jongin memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Kyungsoo yang selembut madu.

Kyungsoo terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intin ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk mencium semakin dalam. Seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Kyungsoo, semakin mendorong Kyungsoo ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Kyungsoo, lidah Jongin mulai mengecap dan mencoba memulai membelai masuk kedalam bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! tapi Jongin begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi semakin bergairah, lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulur Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerang dalam ciumannya.

"Ya Tuhan nikmat sekali." Katanya dalam hati. Dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket. Kyungsoo terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan. Sekujur tubuh Jongin menginginkan gadis ini, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap diantara jari Kyungsoo sehingga jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Jongin mencengkramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Kyungsoo merasakan matanya gelap, semua itu begitu aneh dan mengejutkan dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini. Ya Tuhan, Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang jar ini, Sehun… Ya Tuhan.

Kyungsoo mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pangutan Jongin, mulut Jongin yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memangutnya. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tau itu napas siapa. Jongin masih mencengkram kedua tangannya disisi kepalanya. Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Kyungsoo, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Kyungsoo sinarnya begitu tajam.

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibir mu yang melembut ketika lidah ku melumat mu. Kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata tapi tubuh mu tidak bisa berbohong…." Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan mata marah menyala.

"Dasar bajingan! Kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkan mu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuh ku lagi! Kau begitu menjijikan!" suara Kyungsoo semakin serak karena menahan tangis.

"_Jangan! Kau jangan menangis Kyungsoo! Dia akan semakin merendahakan mu jika kau menangis."_ Desisnya dalam hati. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolak ku. Tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang pada ku, merangkak dan memohon agar ku mau menerima mu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak. Setelah itu dia buru-buru melangkah dan membanting pintu dibelakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Kyungsoo yakin saat ini menampilannya patut dipertanyakan. Rambut kusut dan wajahnya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan Kyungsoo tidak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat itu!

Dengan langkah menderap Kyungsoo memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry buat typo di chapter 1 yang pasti banyak banget. Makasih buat yang review. Dan mau jawab review yang nanya __**"ini agak diubah ya?"**_ jawabannya **Iya**.** Tapi Cuma kata-kata yang menurut aku lebih enak dimasukin aja. Bukan aku mau rubah karya aslinya, Cuma mau bikin yang baca lebih enak aja. Kan nyocokin sama cast sama latarnya juga. Hehe.**

**HAPPY READING CHAPTER 2. **

**Semoga ga banyak Typo.**

**DAN BUAT YANG GA SUKA PLEASE JANGAN BACA DARI PADA NINGGALIN REVIEW YANG BIKIN GA SEMANGAT (cium)**

* * *

Jongin mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas. Dia merasa sedikit bodoh karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor. Dimana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat. Sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sumsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar? Jongin mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali. Tapi sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Jika gadis itu seperti yang aku pikirkan kenapa dia begitu marah? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang aku berikan. Atau aku salah? Dia bukan gadis seperti itu, dan aku telah menyinggungnya?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir keraguannya. Semua gadis sama saja. Jongin tidak pernah salah. Berikan mereka kemewahan dan mereka akan takluk pada mu.

"Atau tawaran ku masih kurang? Mungkin aku harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling Eropa. Atau dia hanya jual mahal." Pikir Jongin lagi. Wajahnya menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Menjijikan katanya? Lihat saja Kyungsoo, setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa aku beri pada mu, kau akan datang merangkak pada ku dan aku akan mempermalukan mu." Sumpah Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Suasana hati Kyungsoo benar-benar buruk hari ini. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan (karena dia begitu tidak berdaya) campur aduk dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Jongin tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di rumah sakit yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Semua yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo barusan langsung buyar begitu melihat Baekhyun menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kemana saja kau nak? Aku mencoba menghubungi mu sejak 2 jam tadi, tapi kau tidak bisa dihubungi!" Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Sehun dirawat.

Baekhyun tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo terpaku didepan ruangan Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah. Dokter dan perawat masih ada diruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Sehun.

Baekhyun tiba dibelakang Kyungsoo dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. Kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi, tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat. Kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Sehun dalam kondisi paling kristis, saat itu pasti kau ingin bersamanya." Air mata mengalir dipipi Kyungsoo. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Sehun terlihat stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Kyungsoo mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat.

"Ya Tuhan seandainya tadi Sehun….." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Air mata semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Baekhyun memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Kyungsoo menumpahkan air matanya. Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Kyungsoo semakin cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" Suara Kyungsoo gemetar, ketakutan. Dokter itu menarik napasnya panjang.

"Sehun pemuda yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang. Tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya. Kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Kyungsoo."

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?" Kyungsoo mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris.

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya? Ya Tuhan!" Tubuh Kyungsoo lunglai, untung Baekhyun menyangganya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Apakah…. Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" dokter itu menarik napasnya prihatin.

"Sehun dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim. Dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi. Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi. operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Sehun selamat." Suaranya mulai gemetar.

"Berapa biaya yang harus aku siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut, dok?" seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah-olah menanti hukuman. Dokter itu menatapnya sedih. Rasa kasihan tampak jelas dimatanya ketika menjawab,

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki tiga ratus juta won, Kyungsoo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung Kyungsoo tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling parkiran dengan panik. Hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang diparkiran itu. Apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan. Kecuali Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

"Ya Tuhan… Dimana dia?!" Ulangnya kalut. Kyungsoo menatap mobil Mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir ditempat parkir direksi yang tidak kalah mewah, dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindungi dari derasnya hujan.

"Dia pasti belum pulang.. Mobilnya masih ada dan semua orang bilang bahwa dia baru akan pulang setelah jam 8 malam. Dan lebih malam lagi ketika hari jumat." Dan sekarang adalah hari jumat, dan Kyungsoo menunggu dengan cemas. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk terkelebat hingga Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindungi oleh payung kecilnya. Tiba-tiba pintu lobby terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyungsoo melangkah keluar.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Jongin melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi. Dan hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoolah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan, menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah ada angin apa sampai kau menyempatkan diri menunggu ku disini?" sebenarnya Jongin sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"A..Aku ingin bicara dengan mu." Jongin mengernyit, menyadari suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"_Apakah dia kedinginan? Berapa lama dia menungguku disini?"_ tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan ditubuhnya.

Jongin melangkah kebawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan. Lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Setelah satpam menjauh. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan gusar.

"Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung dibawah atap ini? Payung itu tidak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!" Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu, tapi Jongin benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Jongin. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktu ku tidak banyak." gumamnya sombong. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh tekad meski gemeteran.

"A..Aku menawarkan diri kepada mu. Kau boleh memiliki aku semau mu." Jongin menyipitkan mata menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak dihatinya karena semudah dan secepat ini Kyungsoo menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat?" gumamnya mengejek. Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi. Kata-kata Jongin bagai menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan demi Sehun. Tekadnya dalam hati

"Kau boleh memiliki diri ku sepenuhnya. Aku hanya meminta bayaran di muka, setelah itu aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi."

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!" Jongin membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Kyungsoo, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tidak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Kyungsoo hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya spontan Jongin melembur.

"Oke, berapa?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. jongin mendesak tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu. Lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan." Dengan sengaja Jongin melirik jam tangannya seolah tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mu." Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

"Ti…Tiga ratus…juta won."

"Apa?" Jongin membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta won." Kali ini Kyungsoo berhasil terdengar mantap. Jongin mengernyit jijik.

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?"

"I…itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu kau memiliki tubuhku dan aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?" desis Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tidak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini." Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga diri seolah-olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Jongin terdiam, Nampak menimang-nimang usulan Kyungsoo, lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak! Ini konyol, aku sudah tidak tertarik, lagipula…" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menghina.

"Baru tadi siang kau menolak ku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak meminta ku menerima mu. Sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak pada ku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam." Jongin hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan saja. Gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairah ku." Kyungsoo langsung panik melihat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah ke mobilnya. Tidak! Pemuda itu tidak boleh menolaknya! Dia satu-satunya harapan Kyungsoo untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sehun!

Dengan setengah histeris Kyungsoo melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tidak mendesak.

Ditariknya lengan Jongin dan ketika pemuda itu menoleh dengan marah, Kyungsoo berjinjit, merangkul kepala Jongin dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Jongin kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta. Jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai. Tapi tetap saja gairah Jongin langsung meledak tidak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Kyungsoo, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ketubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Jongin sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya.

Tubuh Jongin menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman ditempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Jongin benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa menolak gadis ini.

Jongin baru melepas ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Kyungsoo yang mulai mengap-mengap. Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Jongin masih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, setengah mengangkat Kyungsoo. Tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan. Bibirnya juga pasti seperti itu karena rasa panas dibibirnya belum juga hilang.

"_Cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar."_ Geram Jongin dalam hati. Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Kyungsoo lalu dilepaskan pegangannya.

"Baik aku akan membayar mu. Besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tanda tangani!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobil.

"Masuk ke mobil! Malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah ku beli."

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI maaf banget telat post. **

**Yang udah review makasih banyak. Maaf gabisa sebutin satu satu orangnya. LAFF yaaa kalian semua. **

**Mungkin dichapter ini masih banyak Typo-_- males benerinnya hiks-_- maafin lagiiii. Hehe.**

**Nyolong nyolong waktu ngepost nih padahal lagi UTS. Lagi sibuk banget bikin tugas dan persiapan presentasi. Cause you're my moodbooster jadi aku post hehe. Seneng aja liat review dari kalian.**

**So les't read guys. **

**Note : Buat yang udah baca sebelumnya pasti tau penulisan ceritanya agak sedikit berbeda dengan karya aslinya:)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin agak ketakutan ketika pemuda itu membelokan mobilnya ke area hotel mewah. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah.

"_Apa dia akan berbuat kasar pada ku untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?"_ pikir Kyungsoo. Tadi siang dia sudah menghina Jongin dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang namja sangat mudah terluka. Kyungsoo ketakutan kalau Jongin melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar. Dia tidak pernah disentuh pemuda manapun sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Sehun yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

"_Apakah aku harus memberitahunya jika aku masih perawan. Tapi dari awal dia sudah menganggap ku murahan, bagaimana jika…." _Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Jongin sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ayo." Gumanya kaku, lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil. Setelah Jongin menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Jongin. Dan didalam lift pun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Kyungsoo terpaku sambil terkagus-kagus akan keindahan interiornya. Sementara Jongin hanya berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makanan malam dikamar," lalu Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dengan sinis.

"Sementara itu, ku persilahkan kau mandi duluan. Badan mu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat." Lanjutnya

"Ta..tapi aku tidak membawa baju…" Jongin sengaja menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Kyungsoo merah padam.

"Aku akan memesankan pakaian dibutik kenalan ku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan dikamar mandi, pelayan hotel akan mengambil untuk di laundry. Sementara itu…." Jongin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti.

"Malam ini kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tidak akan sempat mengenakannya." Jika wajah Kyungsoo bisa lebih merah dari sekarang, itu akan sangat menunjukan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Jongin.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tidak jelas dengan gugup, Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi Kyungsoo merasa sedikit aman. Disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Jongin, pemuda itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Kyungsoo melangkah telanjang menuju shower menyiram tubuhnya yang lelah dan kedinginan karena hujan.

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ditempbik dan membiatkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram air shower yang hangat. Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Sehun, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi gadis kotor dan tidak pantas untuk mu, tapi sungguh hatiku tetap milik mu."

.

.

.

**K**etika selesai membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi, Kyungsoo memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin. Keadaannya sudah lebuh baik, pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Kyungsoo melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja didalam?" tanya Jongin tidak sabar.

"Yaaa… Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"_Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telajang?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan memakainya lagi, dan membayangkan memakai baju yang hampir basah kuyup. Senyum Kyungsoo muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk tapi dia juga menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama.

Dikenakannya jumbah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditunjukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi dan sepasang handuk.

Setelah memakai jubahnya Kyungsoo menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Lebih dari lumayan. Pikirnya. Jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dank arena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki. Dia terlihat cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa dibalik jubah mandi itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam dimeja. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat alisnya melihat Kyungsoo memakai jubah mandi, lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu." Gumam Jongin mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya. Kyungsoo duduk dengan gugup sambil menatap makanan yang tersaja di meja. Air liurnya langsung meleleh melihat makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat itu. ada sup krim panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmak untuk orang yang kehujanan. Ada daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggugah selera, salad buah-buahan dan coklat panas yang pasti disediakan untuknya, karena Jongin sudah menyesap kopinya.

Pemuda itu dengan pernuh perhatian menuangkan sup dimangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan, aku tau kau lapar. Aku juga sangat lapar sekali." Kata Jongin. Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan. Dari sudut matanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati melirik Jongin dan menyadari pemuda itu mulai santai. Jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dia lepaskan. Meskipun begittu, cara makannya sangat elegan huingga membuat Kyungsoo malu.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara itu menembus lamunan Kyungsoo dengan keras sehingga gadis itu hampir melonjak karea terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Jongin.

"A..apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-ngaduk sup mu. Apa itu tidak enak?" tanya Jongin. Dengan buru-buru Kyungsoo menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya.

"Ti..tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Jongin tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah mandi Kyungsoo.

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tidak perlu tampil telanjang didepan ku." Ucapan Jongin yang santai itu membuat Kyungsoo tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah. Jongin menyesap kopinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Kemudian pemuda itu meletakan cangkir kopinya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Oke, giliran ku untuk mandi. Makanlah sepuasmu. Aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya tiga puluh menit lagi." Dengan santai Jongin melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menyesap coklatnya, Kyungsoo tidak tau harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Kyungsoo hanya diam sedikit malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Kyungsoo. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang sedang mandi. Pemuda itu mandi dengan santai bahkan Kyungsoo mendengar dia bersenandung.

Ketika Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo sudah hampir tertidur. Pertarungan batin yang bertubu-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat ngantuk.

Jongin mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa. Seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh Kyungsoo dan melawan dunia demi gadis itu. Kernyitan Jongin semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya pada seorang gadis. Kyungsoo telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat dalam jiwa Jongin, dan bukan hanya hasrat, rasa obsesi dan posesif juga membarenginya.

"_Tidak!"_ Geram Jongin dalam hati. Hasrat itu tidak boleh membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuas.

Dengan pelan Jongin naik ke ranjang dibelakang Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya. Lalu diraihnya pundak Kyungsoo, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur ayamnya. Dengan mata masuh sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Jongin.

Jongin melihat sekelumit ketakutan dalam mata Kyungsoo, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap dirinya.

"Aku membayar kamar dihotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur." Geram Jongin parau. Lalu dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo. Dan meledaklah. Jongin merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus menghanguskannya. Sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri dihati Jongin karena Kyungsoo berhasil membuat dirinya tak peduli lagi.

_"Dia pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang." _ Batin Jongin. Namun benarkah Kyungsoo sudah berpengalaman? Mengingat bagaimana cara mereka berciuman di tempat parkir tadi Kyungsoo yang tanpa teknik...

_"Tidak! Dia mungkin hanya tidak pandai berciuman. Seorang pelacur harus tetap diperlakukan seperti pelacur." _Putus Jongin dalam hati.

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan. Dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya. Jongin sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-oleh pemuda itu tidak tahan sedetikpun tidak beciuman dengan Kyungsoo.

Ketika Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar.

"Aku ingin bercinta. Aku ingin memasukimu... Ah kau tidak tau betapa aku..." suara Jongin tersengal, lalu melumat kembali bibir Kyungsoo dengan membabi buta. Kata-kata vulgar Jongin itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan pemuda manapun sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Jongin menelusup dibalik jubah mandi Kyungsoo, menemukan payudara gadis itu yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga membuat Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Sakitkah?" bisik Jongin parau. Kyungsoo terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan ditenggorokan, bingung bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya. Namun ternyata Jongin tidak memerlukan jawaban. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo. Dengan cekatan dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Kyungsoo yang menghalanginya, dan menemukan keindahan ranum dibaliknya.

"Oh indahnya." Bisik Jongin serak, membiarkan Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja seorang Kim Jongin.

Lalu bibir Jongin yang panas menelungkupi puting payudara Kyungsoo, lidahnya yang bermain disana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin begitu ahli sedangkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan pemuda itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah dari kapan mereka sudah telanjang bersama diatas tempat tidur. Tubuh Jongin yang teras melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil dibawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Kyungsoo makin naik sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Jongin di atasnya dan ternyata pemuda itu juga menatap Kyungsoo tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh didahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah ya manis, kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya." Geram Jongin pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah siap…" erangnya. "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku…" jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Jongin yang bahkan lebih parag. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya.

"_Demi kau Sehun.."_ bisiknya dalam hati. Bagaikan mantra yang dapat menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Kyungsoo. Merasakan kejantanan seorang laki-laki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengan dirinya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila. Membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai beberapa saat lalu tidak diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar. Kyungsoo kesakitan, dan tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkramnya pundak Jongin dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Jongin untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serra pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Kyungsoo, Jongin sadar bahwa semua prasanganya itu salah, meski tetap tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo bukan wanita gampangan. Jongin adalah pemuda pertamanya.

Menyadari keaskitan yang medera Kyungsoo, Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo pada cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya. Rasa senang tidak tertahankan membanjiri pikiran Jongin ketika sadar bahwa dia adalah pemuda pertama Kyungsoo.

Diciumnya bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Kyungsoo terengah-engah dan Jongin melihat dimatanya ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Jongin tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya dia tidak tau seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dan tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Jongin tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera dimata Kyungsoo.

"Sssstt… Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu." Dengan lembut Jongin menelusurkan tangannya disisi tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu berhenti dipinggul Kyungsoo, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik. Tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya…." Suara Jongin terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Kyungsoo dan menyatukan tubuhnya seenuhnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Jongin menembusnya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkram pundak Jongin dengan keras, tetapi pemuda itu tidak berhenti karena dia tau jika dia berhenti dia akan menyakitu Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Kyungsoo terlalu rapat, terlalu basa, terlalu panas, mencengkram tubuhnya dibawah sana. Jongin hampir tidak tahan dengan dorongan untuk memuaskan dirinya dengan brutal ditubuh Kyungsoo. Tetapi Jongin sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi kyungsoo, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dan tidak boleh menyakiti Kyungsoo. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Jongin mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Kyungsoo menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Jongin makin kencang, Jongin sadar dia telah membuat Kyungsoo mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo saat ini sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorong Jongin terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia meledak dibawahnya. Dan Jongin benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Orgasme itu terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa itu membuat Jongin merasa sedikit sesak napas, seolah-olah dia terhanyut dlam pusaran gairah yang tidak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti. Erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam disisi leher Kyungsoo.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow." Hanya itu satu kaya yang terlintas dipikiran Jongin dan dia tidak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap dileher Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Kyungsoo, diangkat kepalanya dan mereka bertatapan. Mata hazel Jongin agak berkabut -setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya, bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau…" Jongin berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ulangnya. Kyungsoo tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim. Dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan. Jongin menarik napas perlahan kemudian dengan hati-hati bahkan sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo dan bergeser ke samping. Tanpa sadar Jongin bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, diletakkannnya kepala gadis itu dilengannya. Kyungsoo tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah. Kasian Kyungsoonya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham. Kyungsoo masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikiran Jongin yang berkabut. Tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai beberapa saat kemudian disadarinya pundak Kyungsoo berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur. Kyungsoo tertidur.

Jongin mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta. Kyungsoo benar-benar memperngaruhinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
